ihoggyfandomcom-20200213-history
In
whats ic Brackets If you wish to talk Out of Character while role playing you must use square brackets somewhere in the line. For example: Hello, how are you? [] how are you? Alternatively you can put "OOC:" at the beginning of what you want to say or you could put "OOC" in your motto. Metagaming IC information cannot be exchanged on the forum unless the user specifically states that the information you are about to read, or have just read, is IC information. However, if the user starts their post off with IC actions, for example *a letter lands on your lap* then it will also be allowed as a valid exchange of information. In addition, any information that you have learned through Out-of-character means can not be used in-character until your character discovers it validly. This is known as Metagaming. If you're found to be metagaming knowledge, your actions can be voided by the Senior Staff. Mottos/Missions To gain entry into `H`ogwarts (legally) you must have one of the listed mottos below. Any other mottos will NOT permit you to enter the grounds without the prior permission of the Senior Staff. *What House you are in and what year level you are currently at. E.g. `H` Gryffindor First Year or `H` G1 are both valid for entry (other variations of this are acceptable). *Any job which is listed in either the School or Ministry Staff list. E.g. `H` Potions Professor, `H` Minister of Magic, `H` DoMLE Worker and `H` Head of Ravenclaw are all valid for entry. You may add things on to your motto. For example, any equipment you may have, your Role playing name amongst other things, so long as it does not interfere with the essential part of the motto (namely, your position). Things like `H` Hooded ; Eq Various is deemed a valid motto (meaning you can role play), but will not permit you to legally enter `H`ogwarts. Kicking You may not under any circumstance kick anybody from a `H`ogwarts room unless they are: *Breaking `H`ogwarts Rules *Breaking Habbo Rules *Flooding *Advertising *Banned from `H`ogwarts You may not kick someone for personal reasons. If you kick someone whom is IC, you may face consequences yourself for disrupting an In-Character roleplaying environment. Away from Keyboard If you say that you are going Away From Keyboard (AFK) you must announce when you are back otherwise any role playing actions will be void. It can be as simple as saying ‘Back’. It is not permitted to attack someone while they are AFK and any attempt at this will be deemed void. However the person must say that they are going AFK otherwise an role playing actions against the person will be valid unless proof to the contrary is provided. Ignoring and Muting If you say that you are going Away From Keyboard (AFK) you must announce when you are back otherwise any role playing actions will be void. It can be as simple as saying ‘Back’. It is not permitted to attack someone while they are AFK and any attempt at this will be deemed void. However the person must say that they are going AFK otherwise an role playing actions against the person will be valid unless proof to the contrary is provided. Doorway Actions If you are in the doorway of a `H`ogwarts room you are not permitted to perform any role playing actions, nor can anyone perform actions on you otherwise it will be deemed void. You must be inside of the room to roleplay! Polyjuice Potion The Polyjuice Potion takes one OOC week to brew and you must be able to acquire all the ingredients while in character. You must acquire a part of the person you want to change in to and that person must be role played by a real person while they are online. If your potion does not meet these requirements it will be deemed void. Although it goes against Harry Potter canon, `H`ogwarts allows half-breeds and "traits" to use the Polyjuice potion to it's full ability. This is because it's one of the very few ways for a person to change their appearance fully for an extended period of time without having to apply for a trait. Cross-roleplaying No two characters created and owned by the same person may interact with one another. This is considered cross-roleplay. You may not share knowledge or items directly between characters, except for if it is something bound to you Out-of-character, such as an artifact. Whispering No roleplaying can be done on whisper except for the actual act of whispering. Imprisonment If your character gets sent to prison you may not use that character in any way throughout the sentence unless you break out which is difficult to do. Even if you leave the room your character is still in his or her cell. If you are sentenced to two or more days you are permitted to use an alternate character for the remaining time after the first day. Your cell automatically unlocks at the end of your sentence and you are escorted out of the Ministry. Prohibited Roleplay All sexual roleplay is banned. You may say your characters did have sex, but any actual act of doing it is not supported by the community or Senior Staff. If found doing so you could be punished by the `H`ogwarts moderators.